Sakura Petals
by animegleek
Summary: Thank you is all I can say so thank you for the memories...I'm really glad that I could meet you
1. Illness one

Hi there! Animegleek here with a new story again…hope you guys enjoy!

Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Sakura Petals

Sometimes when I pass the courts I couldn't stop and stare. The sakura petals flow melodiously until I realize the passion burning inside me.

* * *

A girl stepped inside the courts ignoring the anxious glares she has been thrown out.

"Neh Chou" she started softly.

The said boy turned around a smile still plastered on his face.

"What's the matter Chizuru?" he asked.

She got his wrist and led him out, leading him to a quiet place.

"Choutarou, I'm so tired!" she complained resting her head on his shoulder.

"Chizuru! Did you force yourself again!" he panicked. His smile was replaced by a frown.

The girl, Chizuru heaved heavily. "I told you! Don't force yourself when you're in that state!" he scolded her.

"Gomen~!" she apologized turning chibi, knees on her chest, hands on top of her head, eyes squinted shut.

She rested her head again on his shoulder as soon as he sighed.

"Let me sleep" she whispered. Her eyelids shut and she was breathing heavy again. Her hands fell.

"Chizuru – I'm sorry but I'm bringing you back" Choutarou said slowly and apologetically as he picks her up.

"Choutarou wh –hey who's she!" Shishido accused.

"Shishido-sempai" Choutarou looked worried.

Shishido looked closer at the maiden figure; brown hair, pale lips, white skin.

"Sumimasen, Shishido-sempai she's Chizuru Ayaka. She's a childhood friend of mine, a very weak childhood friend…" Choutarou trailed; by his expression you can tell he wasn't happy and in fact pained.

"If she's a childhood friend doesn't that mean you're both close?" Shishido inquired.

"She's different…" –he looked at her worriedly –"I'll catch you later sempai!" he gave a weak smile and jog away with Chizuru.

Choutarou rode a bus through the hospital with Chizuru in his arms.

As soon as Chizuru woke up she started shrieking.

"Let me out! I'm tired of this! Let me out! I'm healed! I'm healed!" she shrieked, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I want freedom…" she trailed

* * *

Uhm please tell me what you think.

Pleeeeeeeeeeease reviewwwwwwwwwwwwww!


	2. Illness two

Hello! I'm back for the second chapter...I hope you appreciate it!

Sorry for the late update

Any forms of reviews are always acceptable...

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Sakura petals

"By the window I can see everything that's happening, but the feeling of the tension is something I am missing."

-Chizuru Ayaka

* * *

Chizuru looked out of the window, sitting straight on her hospital bed.

She could tell the wind was blowing the trees making it dance. How she wished she could dance with it along with her racquet.

There was a knock on the door.

"Miss Chizuru, you have a guest" the nurse called.

"Ah, come in" she said fixing herself.

In came a boy with silver hair.

"Chou-chan!" her eyes sparkled and quickly clung to him, like a koala who had finally found its perfect eucalyptus tree.

Choutarou gave a short chuckle.

"Tell me! Tel me! How's the tennis world? Did you win? Tell me! Tell me!" Chizuru excitedly thumped.

The nurse chuckled at the patient's antics.

"Okay, calm down! Sit first!" Choutarou smiled

"Just give me a call if you need me" the nurse informed.

Chizuru gave a nod and gave her full attention to Choutarou.

After a brief 30 minutes of telling his story he got up and said, " I've brought some fresh fruits, mother insisted me to bring" he smiled.

"Tarou! Tarou!" she ask crouching in one corner.

He gave a sweat drop.

"Oooh~! Grapes! Tangerine oranges! And ah! Apples!" Chizuru brighten.

"I'm glad to see you smile again"

"Don't worry I'm not mad. I know you're just concern" she said as she started for the bathroom door fruits in hand.

"Hey I'll do that!" he said.

"Gomen! Chori-chori!" she said in a weak voice.

Choutarou came back with the fresh fruits washed.

Chizuru was on her bed staring blankly on the ceiling.

"When the sun shines,

I will always be there

When the rain falls,

I am still there!

When you keep falling, my hands all giving,

So come to me and give me your smile" she sang.

It was the lullaby her mother used to sing to her before she (mother) died 4 years ago.

"Ayaka" Choutarou called as he brushed her hair

"Chou...how was the tennis match?" she asks weakly.

"It was fine. Here I got something for you" he said as he rummaged through his pocket. He got out a cell phone keychain that its design was an orange racquet with a small gold and pink bell.

Chizuru made all the effort to sit on her bed, "Chou...it's so cute!" she said as she took hold of it, then getting some grapes.

"I knew you'll like it" he said as he peeled a tangerine orange.

Chizuru ringed the bell pushing it. Ring...ring...came its soft small sound.

"Hey Choutarou!" a guy with a cap called outside.

"Eep! Who's there! What do you want!" Chizuru panicked.

In came 7 boys...no they just opened the door but Shishido did went in and Ayaka frantically hid behind Choutarou.

"Shishido-san? Minna-san?" Choutarou stood up. "Chou?" she asks hiding behind him.

"Hey wait a minute...you were that girl 3 days ago!" Shishido pointed.

Chizuru frowned, "And I thought Hyoutei people are as polite as Chou. Chori-chori!" she said.

The regulars sweatdrop at her catchphrase.

"My name is Chizuru Ayaka" she said.

Brown hair, pale lips, white skin. Yes she was the same person back at that day.

Atobe shot her and Ootori a curious stare, "Choutarou is she your girlfriend?" he asked.

Choutarou blushed at the thought.

"Ahaha! I'm Choutarou's best! Best! Beessst! Friend!" she announced childishly.

"Ah! You must be Atobe-sempai, Chou says you're a king – a king when it comes to his pride I see" she concluded. "Oh! And you're their buchuo too! A respected one!" she pointed out.

Before she could point to the tensai her stomach grumbled, "Oops!" she said and turned to get some tangerine orange.

after a brief minute of swallowing the grapes...she started seriously...

"I have felt the nostalgia and so does the pain. I have perfected the smile that is not, but I haven't felt the things that I've wanted so much...Chou when I get out of here on Sunday, play a match with me" she said as she sat on her bed, soft as any weak people can pronounce.

"I f you behave" he answered.

"Roger that sir!" she smiled.

"Visiting hours are almost over, I think it's best if you guys head out now. I'll see you in a few days Choutarou" she smiled.

"Mah, you know I kinda pity you" Gakuto said.

Chizuru gave a gigge, "A-aren't you honest? Neh, sempai?" she said.

But before Gakuto answered Ayaka was on her knees coughing.

"Ayaka!" Choutarou called

"I'm fine" – cough, cough – " I just felt dizzy and I think I expressed to much happiness that's all" Ayaka grasped her sleeve.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Choutarou shouted.

Oshitari made an action, pressing the red emergency button. The nurse took a peek and shouted, "Quick! The oxygen! Nebulizer! Medicine for Miss Chizuru! Hurry!".

Shishido and Hiyoshi helped Ayaka up her bed. She kept coughing non-stop.

The nurse came assisting her in medicine after that Ayaka fell asleep.

"Will she be alright?" Choutarou asked worriedly.

"As long as she can breathe and – as long as someone there is willing to be a heart donor" the nurse said as she put on a nebulizer.

"It's hard to tell when the patient's suffering with a fake smile on" she said in a worried tone.

"But sirs..." she trailed.

"Yes?" Atobe ask

"...it's nice if you would all leave for now – the doctor might get mad. You see he really takes a daughter complexion to Miss Chizuru, even though he's just a family doctor" the nurse winked. With that the regulars got out.

"Can we visit tomorrow?" Gakuto found himself asking Ootori.

"I guess its fine" Ootori said.

"Honestly what are you telling her, Choutarou?" Hiyoshi asked suspiciously.

Choutaoru laughed nervously as the soon-to-be captain and captain eyed him suspiciously.

* * *

His phone suddenly rang, he read;

'Smile! I'll be a free bird after days!'

~Aya99~

* * *

He smiled and closed his phone. A soon to be free bird...Chizuru Ayaka, the girl with Congenital Heart Disease.

* * *

Note:

Chori-chori! is Ayaka's favorite catchphrase though in Hindu it means "stealthily" or "secretly" It is a kind of metaphor used in Hindi to indicate some things happening slowly and steadily without anyones knowledge ? This is mere accident or coincedence, but in anyway if I did offend hindu I will use a different catchphrase then in order to give respect.

I just got it from yahoo asnwers. It wasn't intended at first though, but somehow it's related to the story O.o OMYGOD! I made a discovery! XD hahaha!

I just made a few edit since EcstaticPetenshi told me my errors. Mahmistake! hope it's appreciative...

thanks!

I hope you liked...I'm not forcing you but if you like just click the blue highlighted text in the middle bottom.

Thank you!


	3. Illness three

Animegleek:

Dear readers, this story is inspired from my friend's disease she too had this disease and died 2 years ago at the age of 15. I miss her. May you rest in peace my dear friend.

* * *

…this may contain a bit OOC- ness but please bear with it

* * *

**In the middle of my slumber I was awoken in order to see something new…**

Chizuru stretched out of bed and opened her curtains in order light to pass in her hospital room. "Nurse-san" she called as she opened her door.

"Hai Chizuru – "the nurse was cut off by an eager voice "Chan! Chizuru-chan!" she smiled childishly. The nurse gave a nod. "Can I take a stroll today?" Ayaka asked politely. "Just until the rooftop miss" the nurse replied. Ayaka gave a nod. She cleaned/tidied herself and headed out.

In this earth I have an undefined time, always scared to sleep not knowing whne to be taken by my Father, the doctors told me I was lucky, such a lucky patient not all who have this disease survive until middle school, but… I can die anytime.

Ayaka reached the door towards the rooftop , singing "Sakura sakura aitai yo iya da kimi ni ima sugu aitai yo arigatou zutto daisuki watashi wa hoshi anata wo mimamori tsuzukeru" softly.

She looked up to spot five boys by the rooftop, one she recognized as the effeminize like boy patient. She held back her voice and sat in one corner feeling the soft breeze that hits her.

(A/N: I am that kind of person, I've been behind my friends for 3 whole minutes and they didn't notice me, I am very silent they say, quite funny)

The effeminize like boy patient felt her presence and turned around, "Chizuru-chan?" he asked softly.

Chizuru opened her eyes, "Ah Yukimura-san, konnichiwa" she smiled weakly.

Yukimura frowned, this girl was near dying, and her lips are the color of grapes.

"Did I interrupt you?" she frantically stood up.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!..." she apologized non-stop.

"It's fine Chizuru-san" he smiled uneasily.

A girl whose case is worse than me I admire her for she can still continue to smile.

"Eh? So this is your team?" Chizuru mused herself as she looked at their faces, "They look pretty strong" she smiled.

"Of course we are strong we are Rikkai Dai" Yukimura smiled.

"The pride of Rikkai Dai is stronger than anything!" Sanada said with sensibility of pride. She stared at him and gave a laugh, "I see your pride is stronger than I thought" she said looking up.

"Buchou!" someone called, everyone turned arounf to see 3 guys Chizuru described as odd looking boys.

"Goodbye to you…ugh! Randomness!" she thought.

One guy stared at her, he had these emerald eyes and seaweed structure black hair, Chizuru gave a smile, "Akaya-kun why don't you introduce yourself?" Yukimura encouraged.

"Err, um, I'm Kirihara Akaya a 2nd year in Rikkai Dai!" he said.

"Oh, I'm Chizuru Ayaka a 2nd year in imperial Acadmey" she smiled.

"Imperial Academy? Isn't that a school for the really rich people? " Yanagi asked.

"…I guess?" Ayaka shrugged.

"Ayaka and Akaya…swell its like you guys are meant for the names" Niou observed.

They looked at each other and Ayaka gave a giggle, "I'm no good with communications but I can understand a deeper meaning of something, I am someone you can't rely on with this lips I have, but I can keepon supporting you till the end of my rope" she said. "I need to go now, arigatou gozaimaus! Ja! Mata ashita!" she waved and got back to the hallway going to her room.

The 8 boys stared at the door she just left. "I observed her lips, what's her disease?" Yagyuu asked. Yukimura sighed, "Congenital Heart Disease" he said.

"I like her description, what she told us a few minutes ago" Yanagi said.

"Sometimes when I talk to her she gives out those not understandable words – its like she understands a certain situation deeply" Yukimura explained.

Ayaka stared out her window, if what she was hearing wasn't true she'd believe what she's staring right now is a canvas painted over.

No Chizuru Ayaka wasn't good at arts or academics, music and acting was her forte no more no less. Tennis, oh yes why did she forgot that! It was her beloved sport, yes it was.

She took out the keychain given to her by Choutarou the other day; she pushed the bell lightly and held it tight to her.

"Neh buchuo, there's a new song I've heard and the lyrics are touching, hear it out" Marui said as he plugged his mp3 to his portable loudspeaker. The song was RSP's Sakura ~Anata Ni Deaete Yokatta~ which was….

Sakura Sakura I miss you. No, I want to see you right now"  
It's alright, don't cry anymore. I am the wind that is wrapping you.  
"Sakura Sakura I miss you. No, I want to see you right now"  
Thank you. I always love you. I am the star that keeps watching over you.

I'm really glad that I could meet you. I am really, really glad.

I couldn't be here anymore. I had to go. I'm really sorry.  
I had to go to a far place by myself.  
Don't ask, "Where to?" Don't ask, "Why?" I'm really sorry.  
I couldn't be by your side anymore.

Cherry blossoms is falling on the path where we always walk  
It's falling on the river where we always play  
Although we can't meet anymore, although it's lonely, I am alright.  
I am glad to be born. I am really glad. I'm glad that I could meet you.

"Sakura Sakura I miss you. No, I want to see you right now"  
It's alright, don't cry anymore. I am the wind that is wrapping you.  
"Sakura Sakura I miss you. No, I want to see you right now"  
Thank you. I always love you. I am the star that keeps watching over you.

I'm really glad that I could meet you. I am really, really glad.

From the sound of your carefree steps in the afternoon where I waited for you to come home  
I knew your happiest time.  
From the things that you told me, everyday things, various things  
I also know your saddest time

That is your laughter, your tears, that kindness  
The voice that calls my name, the arm that holds me tight, that warmth  
Although I can't touch it anymore, I won't forget about it. I am happy for it.  
I am glad to be born. I'm really glad. I'm glad that I could meet you.

"Sakura Sakura I miss you. No, I want to see you right now"  
It's alright. I'm here. I am the spring, the sky that holds you.  
"Sakura Sakura I miss you. No, I want to see you right now"  
Thank you. I always love you. I am the bird that keeps singing for you.

There, the sky where cherry blossoms dance.  
If you close your eyes, I'm in your heart.

"Sakura Sakura I miss you. No, I want to see you right now"  
It's alright. Try to smile. I am the flower that is on your fingertips.  
"Sakura Sakura I miss you. No, I want to see you right now"  
Thank you. I always love you. I am the love that is inside your heart.

"Sakura Sakura I miss you. No, I want to see you right now"  
It's alright, don't cry anymore. I am the wind that is wrapping you.  
"Sakura Sakura I miss you. No, I want to see you right now"  
Thank you. I always love you. I am the star that keeps watching over you.

I'm glad that I could meet you. I am really really glad.  
I am really really glad.

Yukimura found the lyrics touching as Marui said. _It suites her just fine_ he thought.

A tear fell on Ayaka's cheek, "I love you so much I cannot let you go" she trembled grasping the keychain tightly. 'My life span shortens but my love for tennis grows' Ayaka stopped her tears; it was bad for her health. She turned on the television set and watched the match against Federer and Nadal which was held in Wimbeldon. "Go Nadal!" she cheered. If at least she could do those…

There was a knock on the door, "Ah! Come in!" she called turning the TV set off. There appeared in front of the doorway was Yukimura, "I figured you need a comapanion" he smiled.

Ayaka patted the bed sheet beside her, "Is Akaya-kun with you?" Ayaka suddenly asked as he motioned to sit beside her.

Yukimura chuckled at that, "Buchuo, where did you – " Kirihara cut off as he was glomped by Ayaka eagerly coming from outside her room, Yukimura peeking. "Say! Tell me about yourself! Your tennis style! Please! Please! Please~!" she pleaded her eyes sparkling, from the bored and un-content shade of brown to the sparkling one.

Ayaka found her love again – tennis.

Kirihara was too eager to tell every little detail of his Rikkai Pride, it was nice to see a girl so pale to glow again. The two got along happily, Ayaka was intrigued in every detail Akaya would juice out, but it was time to bid each other farewell. Poor Yukimura forgotten but smiled at the two silently in one corner. Ayaka hugged Kirihara and said, "I want to see you play! But I'll support you! Do your best!" and sat back to her bed smiling at the anxious Akaya , "I'll…I'll visit you tomorrow, I'll bring some snacks" he said hesitatingly.

"Oh! Do! Do!" she smiled. With that Kirihara left. Yukimura was astonished at all the happenings as he left her room, in fact he was excited on what will happen the next day.

Ayaka hummed to herself, "How many times did I prayed you'd find me, how many wishes on a star" she then sang and closed her eyes.

In every chapter there's always a climax, in every emotion hides a true feeling, but in every action I take I feel the pain burning in my center, right now I…

* * *

Animegleek, hi there everyone who reads this….I did not make up what I just said on the beginning – its all true….I hope you appreciated this chapter, thank you very much. I was crying a little when I made this...it affected me badly, I was depressed for hours that day...can't blame myself either.

Any forms of reviews are appreacited…. Thank you !


	4. Illness four

Hi! Finally updated sakura petals! I just want to specifically thank **aznprincessali**, **EcstaticPetenshi,** **Ganzyyy**, and **roonaty** for story-alerting this anyway I hope you enjoy this because I moved her forward yeah! Small great success! Anyway enjoy! And I do not own POT I always love to forget that :P

* * *

**Right now I want to live, continue moving forward, even though how short the thread of life I am holding it is the best to keep moving and extend it just a bit longer...because this extension is...very brightening...**

* * *

A swing was empty but swaying with the metal sounds it contains. Two children chase each other happily, oversee by one little girl with brown hair, her hands curled in a fist on her lap, her head bowed low. There was one particular boy who was smiling happily while putting some sand inside his pail. "...Am I not allowed to socialize?" the little girl with brown hair ask her mother, "Dear, no! I do not forbid you. Go on find someone." Her mother encouraged.

She gave a curt nod and started walking. She didn't know who, she didn't know where, all she knows she'll find someone. She stopped walking as she realized she was stepping in a sand box. She looked down and saw a little boy with a shovel in his hands. Currently, he just stopped his activity and started to look at the shadow over towering him, they stared at each other for a minute until the little girl crouched down just in front of him. The little boy extended the shovel and gave a smile, the little girl's eyes widen and soften, "That was the first smile I saw that was true and...A trace of lie is not there" she thought.

"Ayaka" Ootori called. A silent tear rolled on her cheeks as she remembered that day. "Gomenasai Choutarou" she wept. She blew her nose dramatically in her chibi form...haven't use that since the first chapter. Choutarou embraced his childhood friend, "I know it's hard" he said.

"Kirihara-kun is coming" she whispered.

"Krihara Akaya?" Choutarou asked.

Ayaka gave a nod, "Alright!" she slapped her cheeks and smiled, "Chizuru Ayaka you're a happy girl! Don't cry! Or else you're not you!" she raised her fist in the air. Choutarou gave a chuckle, "Ayaka"

"Chizuru-san?" Kirihara knocked on the door, "Come in Kirihara-kun" she said softly.

Kirihara went inside; there was Choutarou on a chair and Ayaka on the bed. "Ah..." he trailed. "It's okay Kirihara-kun you can go in" she smiled. Kirihara gave a nod and took a seat.

"Peaches? Oh goody!" she beamed. Taking hold of the peach she suddenly realized it was awfully quiet, "...How – "she cut off, "Since when did you start visiting Aya-chan?" Choutarou ask. "Since yesterday. The day buchuo introduced me to her. She asks me to come back" Kirihara answered. He gave a smirk at the end. Chizuru watched blankly in her chibi form, "Ah that's right Yukimura-san!" Ayaka snapped back and smiled.

"Well then, how is it? I heard that Seigaku might face you in the near future" Choutarou exclaimed.

"Well if they do we'll crush them!" Kirihara smirked.

Ayaka gave a smile, "I hope you win! Do your best! Chori-chori!" she said. "Of course we'll win! And we'll become number one again!" Kirihara babbled.

"Chou?" she suddenly asks as she saw Choutarou's head hung, "Ah! What is it Ayaka?" he ask. "...sorry, are you okay?" she asks worriedly. Choutarou smiled and pinched her nose, "Owww~! I hate that" she pouted. The two boys gave a chuckle. "So what are we going to do?" she asks.

There wasn't much fun in a hospital though so they decided to play scrabble, which they did in the rooftop (Choutarou bought it with him). "Perplexed!" Ayaka grinned. The two thought for a while, "Eat" Choutarou placed his letters (A, T). It went on for about an hour before they abandon it because of boredom.

"MISS CHIZURU!" a nurse shouted. "Ah! Hide me!" Ayaka told the two. The three panicked quietly on the rooftop, "Miss Chizuru? Miss Chizuru? Where are you?" the nurse kept shouting until she reached the rooftop. Ayaka who was currently hiding behind the left side of the wall, held her breathe and the two boys standing beside each other behind the bench, "Ah you! Have you seen Miss Chizuru?" she asked them. "Err, no we haven't" Choutarou reasoned out.

"And I was going to tell her she can be released earlier here by tomorrow morning. But anyway if you see her please tell her. Thank you" the nurse explained. Chizuru's eyes widened as soon as she heard the door shut she rushed towards them and hugged Choutarou, "I want to play! Can we?" she asks him. Choutarou gave a smile, "As long as you don't force yourself" he said. "Hey how about me?" Kirihara ask, pouting slightly. "Of course! Akaya-chan too!" she said happily.

Akaya-chan? Oh well as long as it's this girl" Kirihara thought. "So happy" she smiled like a cat to herself, "Guess you're release us earlier than expected" Choutarou chuckled.

The next day...

Ayaka felt the cool air pass her face, "It's still kind of sad to think I'm going to leave sempai behind. Nut anyway at least I gave Miwa-chan as company to him!" she said to herself happily.

Yukimura stared at the white teddy bear with the name Miwa in it, on his bed.

"Chizuru-chan?" he ask himself. He took the teddy bear in his hands; a note fell on his pillow. He read it, "Thanks so much, sempai *happy face*!" he gave a chuckle, "Chizuru-chan you're so positive at some occasions. Yes live to the fullest Chizuru"

Ayaka grinned at the bright sun; "This is the continuation of my starting line" she smiled and started walking briskly as her rubber shoes squeak on the side walk cement.

_**But that was what I thought...**_

* * *

Oh finally she got out...were you annoyed a little or much that the story was slow...imagine two chapters of containing hospital well at least now she's out...anyway any forms of reviews are accepted positive or negative as long as I know it'll help me improve thank you for giving time reading this!


	5. Illness five

Ayaka ran freely on the open air… the hills were so calming…she closed her eyes and sniffed the air…can you explore further, Ayaka?

**The last thread is already ready, I hope I can still…no I can't it is slowly being trimmed.**

The days passed by so fast Ayaka spent her last days with Choutarou and Kirihara

**Thank You**

_**This was the day I'd say…anata ni deaete yokatta!**_

Chizuru Ayaka's P.O.V.

I swung my racket happily…finally the tension and everything…it's the rhythm. The rhythm I know so well, the rhythm I love so much it had become my favorite, "Chou-chan! Hurry up and catch this!" I laughed.

Chou frantically chased after the ball which caused me to grin, "My turn!" Akaya-chan grinned…well we are being unfair because it is a 2 on 1 battle. I and Akaya-chan are partners and it's just against Choutarou. I smiled happily then something hit me inside, it was like a bullet. My eyes widened and I suddenly collapsed. I started losing my breath again.

"Ayaka!" they started shouting.

My sight became blurry and…

Third person's P.O.V.

Choutarou and Kirihara rushed her to the hospital.

Ayaka screamed out loud, as if something was ripping her off.

Choutarou decided to call her father.

Heart murmurs started within her.

She screamed until she fainted again.

**It hurts to think that…what you see is blackness more than those happy thoughts…**

A tear escaped through her eyes…

Ayaka slept for days which got Choutarou worried. Atobe was concerned the boy wasn't attending practice at all. The same circumstances were also experienced by Yukimura since 2 days after he got out.

Then the judgment day came…

_**The last day of my life **_

Ayaka's maid wheeled her outside, she was paler than she used to. Before she left the room she wrote something and gripped it harder in her hand.

_Isn't it hard that the only thing you can do in this condition is cry in pain and never get to comfort others because you will be the one comforted?_

Ayaka's P.O.V.

I hummed a usual song the song mother always sang out to me

I have crept in silence to despair of my life – I want my paradise, where I can smile, I can do what I love freely, and to cherish the person I love most.

Mother…

"…Suzu-chan…could you take me to my mom's tomb?" I asked quietly.

"Yes of course ojou-sama" she replied.

I softly bit my lower lip, "Suzu-chan…before I fall into deep slumber will you call me Ayaka?" I asked.

"…it is your request – Ayaka" she said.

I feel the hint of sadness in her voice.

I smiled, "Thank you Suzu-chan"

She helped me in the car and we drove off to where my mother was buried.

In the cemetery….

"Okaa-san" I called in almost a hushed tone.

"Okaa-san, I hope you are doing fine – is heaven great? I want to go there too, mom…I have great friends I found…they're all good to me, I saw their real selves – they were unfinished artworks but…the way they were painted are real, mom I hope you could meet them. There's a guy who just rhymes with my name – he's Akaya Kirihara. It made me feel warm to meet him – he is" I discontinued my chat and smiled.

Third person's P.O.V.

Suzu, the maid cried in small whispers – they way Ayaka talked made her pained to lose the beloved small lady of the house.

'Ayaka-sama you are the greatest child I've ever taken care of I'll serve your family until I die' she thought.

"Suzu-chan, let's go home Chou and Akaya are waiting" Ayaka called.

"Of course"

_I'll leave this place as soon as the sun sets for the day_

As she had said the two boys were waiting for her.

"Chou! Akaya!" she smiled brightly.

"Can we sing, Undine?" she whispered.

Choutarou swallowed his pitied face and smiled, "Of course, Aya" he said.

She smiled sincerely and he positioned himself on the nearby grand piano

"Akaya, would you sing with me?" she questioned him.

"With pleasure" he smiled softly.

Chizuru's P.O.V.

Chou started playing the piano while I hit notes with Akaya.

_I am happy that YOU didn't show a sorry smile and just showed yourself today – it was our promise that we won't show pity if one of us dies, I even laughed because I know I had the highest possibility._

_I even laughed' cause I didn't even get to experience romance – no I won't…a bedridden girl like me cannot even see the outside...outside where people chatter non-stop._

I gave low chuckles because I was off-pitched in some words.

Little by little I was lying on the couch while Akaya just sat by the end of my feet, I closed my eyes and continued to sing until it was done.

"Let's talk about tennis, look Chou the keychain you gave me! It's accompanied with a small heart! It rings! It's so cute!" I beamed but it sounded pitiful.

"Eh! No way! That's a rare chain nowadays!" Akaya gasped.

"Guess I was lucky!" I giggled.

"Mah! That's pretty cute Aya-chan" Chou chuckled.

"I know! Then again…could you guys keep this for me?" I ask.

"No problem!" Akaya grinned. And he hooked off the keychain hanging on my phone

_No tears will rush on my cheeks – I'll remain smiling. I promise._

The sun was a bout to set.

"Chori!" I said and closed my eyes.

"Chou could I ask you one more favor for today?" I said in a sing-sang voice.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked back.

"Play Lost wings" I whispered.

_Anata ni deaete yokatta_

He started playing the piece I asked of him

The sun was setting, I placed my authentic smile.

My slumber has begun.

Third person's P.O.V.

Choutarou rested his hands on his lap and glanced at Ayaka who's smile was graced

His eyes grew, "Aya!" he shouted.

Everyone inside the house gathered round.

_Tears are spilled but I am gracing a smile for everyone who took care of me, whom I cherish – I left everyone with a smile so I hope you smile for me my loved ones…this will be my selfish request._

_And now I shall watch over you…there is no real goodbye – but there is a sure hello._

The next morning came Choutarou face the sky with a authentic smile, "I'll never forget you, Ayaka" he whispered above.

"Ootori-sama we saw this paper in Ayaka-sama's grip - it was entrusted to you" one of the maids said.

"Thank you" he nod his head.

He unfolded the paper and it says;

If you are reading this then it means I have gone off

For the 15 years I've lived I have been thankful for the life.

Even though my thread was short - my experiences were long. you were there Choutarou, always.

My parents. Yes. I thank you very much!

You were all my treasure.

The path I took was strong and doubtful (for sometimes I am driven from deep depression).

But you were my light, you held my hand and my arm, embraced me with a love so full not of pity.

THANK YOU.

-Chuzuru Ayaka

He tightened his grip on the letter, "Thank you too Ayaka. Thank you for smiling till your last breath" he cried quielty. The cloudy morning turning bright.

_**"Thank you very much and I'll continue watching over you my dear Choutarou"**_

* * *

Okay I know I just updated now so anyway finally finished!

I would like to thank the following

**Koori no Kitsune**

**shinigamigymnast13**

**strawbewii**

**aznprincessali**

**Ganzyyy**

**roonaty**

**EcstaticPetenshi**

For reviewing

Alerting

And adding to your favorites!

Thanks for the support!

If you have any comments don't hesitate to leave one!

Thank you!

Note:

Lost wings and Undine are from Tsubasa Chronicles.

Undine by Yui Makino and Lost wings composed by Yuki Kajiura

Anata ni Deaete Yokatta= I'm really glad I could meet you.

The song Sakura ~Anata ni deaete yokatta~ was sung by RSP

Tnxs for reading all throughout this story!


End file.
